The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for semiconductor processing. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an electrostatic chuck filter box and mounting bracket for filtering RF signals from other signals.
Semiconductor processing systems, which are used to process substrates such as semiconductor wafers, typically include a substrate support, such as a chuck, for holding a wafer during semiconductor processing. One type of chuck is an electrostatic chuck (ESC), which includes a platen having electrodes that are biased with voltage to produce an electrostatic force between the wafer and platen in order to hold the wafer to the platen. Typically, DC signals are used to control the voltage power supplies for controlling the clamping and de-clamping functions of the ESC.
A radio frequency (RF) filter box is an electromechanical assembly that filters RF signals from other signals, such as sensitive DC signals (from ESC clamping voltage) and AC signals (from the ESC heater). Typically, an RF filter box is electrically coupled with the ESC pedestal lift and uses manual connectors to make each electrical connection separately. The RF filter box must first be mounted to the pedestal lift. Panels on the RF filter box can then be removed to gain access to these manual electrical connections. Manually making these electrical connections requires manipulation of the connecting wires and can be difficult and may not always be consistent. Consistent placement of the wires is critical to the performance of the filtering circuits. Thus, there is a need for an ESC RF filter box that provides a reliable and consistent way to make automatic electrical and mechanical connections.